rap_battle_of_gaaafandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Astro Boy VS General Grievous
RBG #2 Cet épisode des RBG fut le premier à avoir des animations en personnages sans décors, soit en format PNG. En effet, The Mamadou avait enfin compris comment faire ! Astro Boy a toujours été une figure de son enfance, sans compter Grievous qui lui l'a carrément forgé. Le battle se déroule en cinq parties, une pour chaque adversaire et une pour le final challenger, the Terminator ! ___________ Concept du battle ''' On voulait un battle purement robotique ! Mais pas n'importe quel sorte de robot : des cyborgs. En effet, Astro et Grievous ont tout deux subi un grave accident et furent sauvé par des éléments robotiques. L'assurance arrogante d'astor contraste avec le vécu guerrier du Général. Le T-800 débarque à la fin du clash pour redresser les torts: il ne sert à rien de se battre entre robots, c'est contre les humains qu'il faut se battre ! Même s'il les défonce au passage _______________ '''Paroles Astro Boy : Hello everyone my name is Astro ! Vous connaissez mon blase, Le Petit Robot ! Le nom d'Astro lui vient de la machine qui l'a construit. Cependant, dans la série de 1970, son nom complet était Astro le Petit Robot. Quelle autre façon pour se présenter ? Fais gaffe à toi mollusque t’es en train de décongeler, ironique quand on sait que t’as fini carbonisé ! Etant un cyborg, le peu de matière corporelle que Grievous a conservé marine dans du jus spécial. Astro le compare à un fruit de mer en train de décongeler et fait une comparaison avec sa mort, explosé de l'intérieur par des tirs de blaster. Où est passée ta langue ? Quel manque d’éducation ! Tu n’as pas d’oreilles mais retiens bien ma leçon ! Astro cite des parties du corps que Grievous a perdu, en lui demandant pourquoi il ne répond pas et d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire. "Quel manque d'éducation" est une citation d'Obi-Wen Kenobi après l'avoir tué. Ranges tes quatre bras et assis toi padawan ! Général Grievous peut séparer ses deux bras pour se battre à quatre sabres laser. Padawan est le rang qui suit celui d'Initié dans la hiérarchie d'apprentissage de l'Ordre jedi. Astro le place donc en tant qu'élève. J’vais t’exploser façon OBI-WAN ! Comme dit plus haut, Obi-Wan Kenobi est le Chevalier Jedi qui tua Grievous. Tes Magnagardes te sauveront pas du bûcher que t’as mérité Car tu captures ton propre maître mais mon pauv’ t’as pas pigé Que tout était prévu pour que ton armée finisse démantelée Le Magnagarde est le type de droïde garde du corps qui s'occupe du Général. Celui-ci capture le chancelier Suprême Palpatine en attaquant Coruscant pour le livrer au compte Dooku, sans savoir qu'il était manipulé par Palpatine. Personne n’a jamais eu b’soin d’toi t’es qu’un lézard reconstitué ! La CSI, l'armée du Général, fut créée pour entraîner l'armée de Clone et dans le but caché d'être détruite pour laisser place à l'Empire Galactique. Grievous est de la race des Kaleesh, possédant des yeux de fente comme les reptiles. Arrête un peu de fuir et affronte-moi ! Dans le film et TCW, Grievous fuit constamment le combat lorsqu'il ressent le danger. ' ''Fais-gaffe à tes organes ils vont pas aimer ça ! '''Les organes de Grievous sont exposés sous ses plaques thoraciques. Je suis en acier trempé et j’ai même des cornes ! Reste sur Utapau pour mater Youporn ! Utapau est la planète où son adversaire se réfugie après sa défaite dans l'espace de Coruscant. Pour le reste...heu... Parce que de sexe t’en as plus je trouve que c’est du gâchis, Le seul épisode où t’apparais est dans la prélogie ! Privé de tout en dehors des yeux, cerveau et organes internes, Grievous ne possède plus rien de son corps d'avant. La Prélogie de Star Wars (épisodes I, II et III) est considérée par beaucoup comme ratée et naïve, bien que mon avis personnel soit tout autre. Regarde je mets mes bottes, elles ne sont pas de sept lieux ! Parce qu’elles me permettent de voler, et toi est-ce que tu peux ? non… Les bottes de 7 lieux permettent au Petit Poucet de bondir loin, Astro possède des bottes qui cachent des fusées à réaction. '' Général Grievous :'' T’as finit ton speech gamin ? Retourne chez ton Hochet Pour qu’il te voit une dernière fois tellement j’vais t’amocher ! Là, Grigri commence en douceur en lui disant qu'il va morfler. Cependant, il fait une référence au Professeur Hochet, l'instructeur et sauver d'Astro. Il le rabaisse en rappelant sa supériorité d'âge. Tu te prends pour un humain mais t’es qu’un sale robot! La grande quête identitaire d'Astro réside dans son envie d'être un jeune garçon comme les autres, puis à accepter son nouvel état robotique, souvent dénigré par les autres enfants. Tout ça me rappelle une histoire j’vais t’appeler Pinocchio! En effet, c'est sans nous rappeler l'histoire de Pinocchio, jeune pantin de bois qui rêvait de devenir réel. Grievous traite en même temps Astro de menteur, donc. Et oui c'est poussé ! Tout aussi faible, sale mioche, tout aussi pathétique Fais comme lui va sucer Shrek, tu pourras t’faire du fric ! Shrek a utilisé l'image du personnage de Pinocchio pour une de ses multiples satyres, Grievous encourage donc Astro à se prostituer auprès de DreamWorks pour qu'on ne l'oublie pas. Le héros oublié d’une série japonaise d’antan Mais t’es plus une légende petit, tu as fais ton temps! Du coup, Astro a bien été une star dans les années 70-80, figure de l'animé en France au côté d'Albator, Goldorak et des Chevaliers du Zodiac, même plus car son créateur est considéré comme le père du manga mondialisé. Cependant, Astro est tombé dans l'oubli depuis. Chuis l’antagoniste le plus stylé de la guerre des clones, Bro’ ! Tenma mon character design tu peux pas test, Ciao ! La Guerre Des Clones est le conflit où Grievous s'est illustré dans le camp de la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants. Il affrontait l'Armée de la République, suivi comme le protagoniste. Au lieu de dire "téma", Grievous utilise Tenma, le nom du père d'Astro lorsqu'il était enfant. Astro t’es qu’une sale copie d’un enfant mort tu sais ? Mais j’ai horreur des clones et ça va pas traîner ! Sans doute la punchline la plus violente du Général. Astro Boy est l'être qui a résulté de la réincarnation de Tobio, petit garçon du Prof Tenma qui périt lors d'un accident. Celui-ci tenta tout pour sauver ses souvenirs et sa personnalité qu'il plaça dans le corps d'un robot à son effigie. Ainsi, Astro est le clone de Tobio, renvoyant à l'armée de Clone que combat Grievous dans Star Wars. Je suis c’qu’on appel un cyborg, c’est comme toi mais en mieux ! J’avais une identité avant, et des existences on en a pas deux ! A la différence d'Astro, Grievous n'est pas entièrement robotisé, conservant son identité et sa véritable existence, tandis que Tobio est mort. J’étais l’chef de ma tribu, et maintenant Grand Général ! Mes droides sont pas des génies mais au moins mon armée est loyale ! Avant d'être un général d'armée robotisé, Grievous se nommait ''Qymaen Jai Sheelal, ''il était chasseur dans une tribu Kaleesh. A présent, il dirige une armée de droites dantesque ! Astro Boy :' Arrête ! Me dis quand même pas que ton film est bien ! T’acceptes juste pas que tu sois moins connu qu’un gamin! '''Encore une pique sur la renommée de la prélogie. Damn je veux qu'il perde. Astro enchaîne sur une vérité troublante: il reste le personnage éponyme de sa série culte ! J’ai côtoyé le Chevalier Bleu et j’vais t’envoyer sur Pluton ! Références à l'univers d'Astro Boy: Le Chevalier Bleu est un robot qui lutte pour la liberté et la condition des autres êtres robotiques, point de vue violent qu'astor partage rarement. Pluton est un robot gladiateur qui, pris d'une soudaine conscience, se rebelle et sème la terreur à MetroCity. Sur cette planète déserte tu t’sentiras un peu moins con ! Astro fait preuve de mauvaise fois mais fait un jeu de mot avec la planète Pluton, donc c'est drôle x) Chuis le héros dans une série ultra connue J’ai même mon propre film d’animation, mon succès est absolu! Je fais parti des meilleurs avec mon cousin Léo, Je viens d’ouvrir mon Atlas et j’y ai pas vu ta photo ! Avec son nouveau long métrage d'animation, Astro pèse ! Le manga incontournable de son créateur Osamu Tezuka ''est Léo Roi de la Jungle'', qui inspira d'ailleurs le Roi Lion lui-même. Puis, Astro dénigre la renommée de Grievous en utilisant Atlas, un autre personnage de son LOR, adolescent incompris devenu robot surpuissant. '' Général Grievous :'' Si mon film est si nul que ça pourquoi a-t-il eu 8 Awards ? Star Wars est un panthéon, si tu veux tu peux m’appeler César ! Il reprend vite le dessus face aux attaques d'Astro en rappelant que Star Wars reste la meilleur franchise de tous les temps. Grigri se compare même à César et dans un rap, c'est ce qu'il faut faire ! Pluton n’est plus une planète, tiens toi un peu au courant ! Tu voulais m’faire la leçon mais dis moi, où sont passés tes parents ? Une autre punchline de malade ! Il prend au pied de la lettre ce que lui a dit son adversaire et lui rappelle que Pluton n'est plus considérée comme une planète. Astro disait vouloir lui faire la leçon au début de son premier tour mais c'est lui qui devrait aller à l'école. Mais il n'a pas de parents ! ET BIM ! Tu sais j’te comprend un peu, j’ai aussi perdu ma famille Mais j’ai pu trouver mieux, moi je n’fonctionne pas avec des piles ! Si Grievous a été lobotomisé, il a cependant été placé à la tête d'une gigantesque armée et entraînée aux arts Jedi par Dooku en personne. Il lui rappelle également qu'il n'est pas un robot ! T’as réussi à m’énerver Astro, le Kaleesh sort la Kalash ! Ta face ne me plaît pas TroTro alors frotte frotte petit’tâche ! Petit passage fun, Grievous sort la kalashnikov (Kaleesh est son espèce je le rappelle). Trotro est un personnage idiot de dessin animé pour enfant, mais la réplique vient d'une YTP d'''enflurederenard. '' Le bébé va chialer ? Préviens-moi si j’te fais mal ! Dis-moi si ça va, j'oppresse mes ennemis comme un animal ! Savage Opress est un personnage de The Clone Wars, frère manipulé de Darth Maul. Grievous l'intègre indirectement dans la phrase ( ça va j'oppresse - SA VA GEO PRESSE). Pépère dans mon antre, de la CSI je suis l’roi ! Change de nourrice tu n’es pas sage, Ventress pourrait arranger ça ! Tout en continuant de le réduire à l'état de gamin, Grievous retente de placer le nom d'un personnage, Asajj Ventress, une jedi noire employée par Dooku comme assassin. J’te défonce, mes droides sont en formation façon Delta Squad ! La Delta Squad est un groupe de clones commando, apparu pour la première fois dans le jeu Republic Commando. J’ai qu’à appeler Windu pour qu’il te finisse avec son Vaapad ! Mace Windu est un des Maîtres Jedi siégeant au Conseil, sa technique au sabre, dérivée du Juyo, se nomme le Vaapad. Je maîtrise les arts Jedi, tu maîtrises l’art d’être à chier ! T’as devant toi le plus grand cyborg de toute l’histoire du ciné ! Il finit en déballant sa maîtrise du sabre-laser et sa place dans la saga Star Wars. Terminator : N’importe quoi, d’où c’est toi l’plus célèbre ? Vous allez faire face aux plus profondes ténèbres ! Créé par Cameron je suis une super star ! Chuis comme Swarzy un sacré malabar. Le T-800, soit Terminator, arrive du futur pour rétablir l'équilibre dans le clash ! C'est en réponse à la dernière punchline de Grievous, le robot le plus célèbre du cinéma, c'est bien lui ! Créé par le réalisateur James Cameron et interprété par l'ex body-builder Arnold Schwarzenegger, son ton néo-noir en impose ! J’vous toise, j’vous prend, vous mâche et vous avale! Direction Skynet, traitement anti-viral ! Skynet est la plateforme qui a lancé l'invasion des I.A. partout dans le monde, réduisant l'humanité en esclavage. C'est lui qui envoie ses prototypes de Terminator dans le passé pour éliminer des cibles importantes à sa victoire. Nous sommes une armée post-apocalyptique C’est Le Jugement Dernier intergalactique ! Le deuxième opus de la saga, également le plus connu, se nomme Le Jugement Dernier. Il rajoute intergalactique parce que c'est bien un battle de Science-Fiction ! J’attend une réponse quand j’appel Sarah Connor Sarah Connor est la mère du futur leader de la rébellion, que Skynet tente de faire tuer par ses Terminator. La scène où il demande si la personne se nomme Sarah Connor est une des plus célèbres. Mais vu votre âge j’devrai crier plus fort ! MES DEUX PREMIERS FILMS SONT BEAUCOUP TROP CULTES ! Astro t’es le plus vieux comporte toi en adulte. ' Si Star Wars est culte, Terminator est incontournable. Mais c'est la honte pour Astro qui se chamaille alors que c'est sa licence qui est la plus ancienne !' J’ai l’impression d’avoir déjà vu Grievous Quand tu tousses t’es pitoyable un peu comme Nefarious ! La vanne à faire lorsqu'on clash Grievous: après un affrontement avec Windu, il fut blessé à la cage thoracique et émet des toux incessantes dans l'Episode III. Terminator le compare à Nefarious, le méchant de Ratchet & Clank. ' ''Mais je vous pardonne ce n’est pas votre faute, Je ne vais pas vous laisser subir de reboots! 'La saga Terminator est composée de 5 films, dont 3 nanards. Il est donc impensable qu'Astro ou Star Wars subisse ce genre d'horreurs qui ont tué la franchise (bien que SW 7 s'en soit donné la peine). ' Rejoignez-moi c’est l’soulèv’ment des machines, Y aura même des putes, des robots à poitrine ! '''Le soulèvement des Machines est le titre du 3ème opus de Terminator. Comme dans le film, Skynet appelle les deux robots à se soulever contre les humains. On a tous eu des carrières un p’tit peu ébranlées Des suites décevantes, des épisodes à chier ! Ensemble détruisons ces humains pathétiques ! Ce sera notre SALVATION mécanique ! Salvation ets le titre du 4ème opus de Terminator. Comme dit précédemment, il cherche à arrêter le conflit. Mais si vous répondez par une contre-attaque Je vous conseille de fuir parce que… I’LL BE BACK ! Autre clin-d'oeil à Star Wars, il réfute une opposition quelconque par une menace...la punchline ultime du Terminator ! Instrumentale Cette Instrumentale est, à mon grand regret, la moins bien faite au niveau du rythme et de la composition. Reprenant le générique de la série de 2003 d'Astro Boy, le son de This Is Fucking Awesome pour grievous ainsi que le thème principal de Terminator, je ne comprendrai comment y ajouter un beat que bien plus tard. Miniatures L'ancienne miniature. Astro Boy y est plu grand car la définition de l'image l'était aussi, le mettre plus petit revenait à tasser les pixels. En fond Terminator, que je pensais bien faire en incrustant en flou comme une menace planante. Encore avant ! Les bords étaient de couleur beige et un VS trainait au milieu...quelle horreur ! On remarque que le Terminator derrière à l'air de s'ennuyer xD L'ancienne miniature de l'instrumentale. C'est celle pour qui l'emplacement du titre passe le mieux ! Ayayay ça donne pas envie de cliquer ça ?! Il faut savoir vendre ses vidéos ;)